As one example of a video reproduction controlling apparatus of such a kind, there is an information processing apparatus such as a computer installing a piece of software (application) for reproducing a content like a video, music, etc. recorded in a recording medium like a DVD, such as Microsoft Windows Media Player II for Windows XP. In this application, an operation required when a content like a video, music, etc. recorded in the recording medium like a DVD, etc. (“reproduction”, “fast reverse”, “fast forward”, “heading”, etc.) is reproduced (“reproduction”, “fast reverse”, “fast forward”, “heading”, etc.) is executed by operating an operation panel displayed on a display portion of the information processing apparatus by utilizing an input device such as a computer mouse, or the like connected to the information processing apparatus. Here, the operation panel includes a plurality of operation buttons (icons) each of which is assigned a function as to an operation required for reproducing the content. If an operation input from the input device connected to the information processing apparatus is not performed for a predetermined time, the operation panel is automatically erased (non-displayed) from the display portion, and the operation panel is displayed again when a next operation input is performed from the input device. Furthermore, the input device is utilized also with respect to an input as to an operation instruction (menu selection, etc.) within a content like a video, music, etc. recorded in the recording medium like a DVD.
However, in the conventional information processing apparatus, depending on whether or not an operation input is performed from the input device, a display control of the operation panel is performed on the display portion of the information processing apparatus. That is, when there is an operation input from the input device, by determining that an operation input is performed, an operation panel for performing an operation input required when a content like a video, a music, etc. recorded in the recording medium like a DVD is reproduced is displayed on the display portion. When an operation input from the input device is not performed for a predetermined time, by determining that an operation input is not performed, the operation panel is erased. However, it is considered that a condition that whether or not there is an operation input from the input device is not necessarily equal to the condition whether or not the operation panel is required.
For example, in a case that an input operation as to an operation instruction (menu selection, etc.) is performed in the content like a video, music, etc. recorded in the recording medium like a DVD, an operation input by the operation panel is basically not required, but each button image of the operation panel is brought into correspondence with each operation instruction in the content, and therefore, the user has his or her doubts about which button or button image is to be selected, the button (screen button) on the screen separately provided for operation instruction within the content and the button image provided to the operation panel, and which button image is brought into correspondence with which operation instruction within the content. This results in a complicated operation. In addition, even when an operation input is invalidated (not required) like reproducing a menu of a DVD, if there is an operation input from the input device, the operation panel is displayed, so that display areas for other information required to be displayed are constrained by the display area of the operation panel ensured in the display portion of the information processing apparatus.
Therefore, it is a feature of certain exemplary embodiments to provide a novel storage medium storing a video reproduction controlling program, video reproduction controlling apparatus, and video reproduction controlling method.
Another feature of the certain exemplary embodiments is to provide a storage medium storing a video reproduction controlling program, a video reproduction controlling apparatus and a video reproduction controlling method capable of enhancing operability, and efficiently utilizing a display area.
Certain exemplary embodiments employ the following features in order to solve the above-described problems. It should be noted that reference numerals inside the parentheses and supplemental remarks show one example of a corresponding relationship with the embodiments described later for easy understanding of the present invention, and do not limit the present invention.
A first exemplary embodiment is a storage medium storing a video reproduction controlling program for reproducing a video content with an information processing apparatus provided with an operating portion, and the reproduction controlling program causes a computer of the information processing apparatus to function as a video content reproducing means, an operation instruction requesting means, an operation instruction determining means, and an operation panel displaying means. The video content reproducing means reproduces a video content. The operation instruction requesting means requests an input from the operating portion at predetermined timing according to the reproduction by the video content reproducing means. The operation instruction determining means determines whether or not the operation instruction requesting means requests an input from the operating portion. The operation panel displaying means displays an operation panel for making a reproduction operation of at least the video content when the operation instruction determining means determines that an input from the operating portion is not requested.
In the first exemplary embodiment, an information processing apparatus (12) has an operating portion (22, 26), and a video reproduction controlling program causes a computer of the information processing apparatus to function as a video content reproducing means (40, S3), an operation instruction requesting means (40, S3), an operation instruction determining means (40, S5), and an operation panel displaying means (40, S13). The video content reproducing means reproduces a video content. For example, the video content is reproduced from a disk medium such as a DVD, reproduced from an internal memory stored by downloading, fetching from the external memory. The operation instruction requesting means requests an input from the operating portion at predetermined timing according to the reproduction by the video content reproducing means. For example, a button image (screen button) for requesting an operation is displayed at predetermined timing on the screen for displaying a video content. The operation instruction determining means determines whether or not the operation instruction requesting means requests an input from the operating portion. The operation panel displaying means displays an operation panel for making a reproduction operation (fast reverse, fast forward, pause, heading, etc.) of at least the video content when the operation instruction determining means determines that an input from the operating portion is not requested. For example, in a case that a screen button is not displayed, the operation panel is displayed.
According to the first exemplary embodiment, while a video content is being reproduced, and in a case that an input from the operating portion is not requested according to the reproduction of the video content, the operation panel is displayed, so that it is possible to display the operation panel only when a need arises. Thus, it is possible to improve operability. Furthermore, a useless display of the operation panel does not occur, capable of efficiently utilizing the display area.
A second exemplary embodiment is dependent on the first exemplary embodiment, and the video reproduction controlling program causes the computer to further function as a video content determining means for determining that the video content which is being reproduced by the video content reproducing means is anything other than a menu within the video content, and the operation panel displaying means displays the operation panel in a case that the video content determining means determines that the video content is anything other than the menu.
In the second exemplary embodiments, the video reproduction controlling program causes a computer of an information processing apparatus to further function as a video content determining means (40, S9). The video content determining means determines that the video content which is being reproduced by the video content reproducing means is anything other than a menu within the video content. For example, it is determined whether a menu or a main part. The operation panel displaying means displays the operation panel in a case that the video content determining means determines that the video content is anything other than the menu of the video content. Conversely, while the menu is being reproduced, the operation panel is not displayed. This is because that a reproduction operation of a video content is not required in the middle of reproducing the menu, and such reproduction operation is generally prohibited.
According to the second exemplary embodiment, in a case that a reproduction operation is not needed like in the middle of reproducing the menu, the operation panel is not displayed, and therefore, it is possible to display the operation panel only when a need arises.
A third exemplary embodiment is dependent on the first exemplar embodiment, and the video reproduction controlling program causes the computer to further function as an input detecting means for detecting an input from the operating portion, and an executing means for executing processing according to the input detected by the input detecting means. The executing means executes different processing between a first mode allowing an input in response to a request from the operation instruction requesting means and a second mode allowing an input similar to the operation panel.
In the third exemplary embodiment, the video reproduction controlling program causes a computer of the information processing apparatus to further execute an input detecting means (40, S15, S27) and an executing means (40, S19, S25, S31, S37, S43, S51, S53). The input detecting means detects an input from the operating portion. The executing means executes processing according to the input detected by the input detecting means. The executing means executes different processing between a first mode (“YES” in a step S5) allowing an input in response to a request from the operation instruction requesting means and a second mode (“NO” in the step S5) allowing an input similar to the operation panel. For example, a cross key is used for instructing a direction in the first mode, and used for instructing a reproduction operation assigned to the respective directions in the second mode.
According to the third exemplary embodiment, since different commands can be input by utilizing one operating portion, this is superior in operability to a case that a plurality of operating portions are used to perform different commands.
A fourth exemplary embodiment is dependent on the first exemplary embodiment, and the video content includes video information and control information for performing a control at a time of reproducing the video information in an one-to-one correspondence, the operation instruction requesting means requests an input from the operating portion according to the control information being brought into correspondence with the video information which is being currently reproduced, and the operation instruction determining means determines whether or not an input from the operating portion is requested according to the control information being brought into correspondence with the video information which is being currently reproduced.
In the fourth exemplary embodiment, in the video content, video information and control information for performing a control at a time of reproducing the video information are included in a one-to-one correspondence. Accordingly, the operation instruction requesting means requests an input from the operating portion according to the control information being brought into correspondence with the video information which is being currently reproduced. Furthermore, the operation instruction determining means determines whether or not an input from the operating portion is requested according to the control information being brought into correspondence with the video information which is being currently reproduced.
According to the fourth exemplary embodiment, video information and its control information are included in the video content in a one-to-one correspondence, and therefore, it is possible to easily determine whether or not an input from the operating portion is requested.
A fifth exemplary embodiment is a storage medium storing a video reproduction controlling program for reproducing a video content with an information processing apparatus provided with an operating portion. The video reproduction controlling program causes a computer of the information processing apparatus to function as a video content reproducing means, a video content determining means, and an operation panel displaying means. The video content reproducing means reproduces a video content. The video content determining means determines whether or not the video content to be reproduced by the video content reproducing means is anything other than a menu in the video content. The operation panel displaying means displays an operation panel for making a reproduction operation of at least the video content in a case that the video content determining means determines that the video content is anything other than the menu.
In the fifth exemplary embodiment, an information processing apparatus (12) is provided with an operating portion (22, 26), and a video reproduction controlling program causes a computer of the information processing apparatus to function as a video content reproducing means (40, S3), a video content determining means (40, S9), and an operation panel displaying means (40, S13). The video content reproducing means reproduces a video content. The video content determining means determines whether or not the video content to be reproduced by the video content reproducing means is anything other than a menu in the video content. The operation panel displaying means displays an operation panel for making a reproduction operation of at least the video content in a case that the video content determining means determines that the video content is anything other than the menu.
In also the fifth exemplary embodiment, similar to the second exemplary embodiment, in a case that a reproduction operation is not needed like in the middle of reproducing the menu, the operation panel is not displayed, and therefore, it is possible to display the operation panel only when a need arises.
A sixth exemplary embodiment is dependent on the fifth exemplary embodiment, and the video reproduction controlling program causes the computer to further function as an input detecting means for detecting an input from the operating portion, an executing means for executing processing according to the input detected by the input detecting means, and an invalidating means for invalidating the input as to the reproduction operation of the video content detected by the input detecting means in a case that the video content determining means determines that the video content is a menu.
In the sixth exemplary embodiment, the video reproduction controlling program causes a computer of the information processing apparatus to further function as an input detecting means (40, S15, S27), an executing means (40, S19, S25, S31, S37, S43, S51, S53) and an invalidating means (40, S21). The input detecting means detects an input from the operating portion. The executing means executes processing according to the input detected by the input detecting means. The invalidating means invalidates the input as to the reproduction operation of the video content detected by the input detecting means (“NO” in a step S21) in a case that the video content determining means determines that the video content is a menu (“YES” in a step S9).
According to the sixth exemplary embodiment, in the middle of reproducing the menu, a reproduction operation of a video content is invalidated. Thus, it is possible to inform that the reproduction operation is impossible not only by not displaying the operation panel, but also by invalidating the reproduction operation.
A seventh exemplary embodiment is dependent on the fifth exemplary embodiment, and the video content is made up of a plurality of kinds of data including a plurality of kinds of information, and each data is assigned an identifier for identifying the respective kinds, and the video content determining means determines according to the identifier assigned to the data which is being reproduced whether or not the data is anything other than a menu in the video content.
In the seventh exemplary embodiment, the video content is made up of a plurality of kinds of data including a plurality of kinds of information. For example, the video content includes a menu and anything other than the menu (main part, bonus video, etc.). Each data is assigned an identifier such as a header information, label, etc. for identifying the respective kinds. Accordingly, the video content determining means determines according to the identifier assigned to the data which is being reproduced whether or not the data is anything other than a menu in the video content.
According to the seventh exemplar embodiment, it is possible to easily identify the kind of the video content on the basis of the identifier.
An eighth exemplary embodiment is dependent on the first exemplary embodiment or the fifth exemplary embodiment, and the video reproduction controlling program causes the computer to further function as an input determining means for determining a presence or absence of an input from the operating portion, and the operation panel displaying means displays the operation panel when the input determining means determines that there is an input.
In the eighth exemplary embodiment, the video reproduction controlling program causes a computer of the information processing apparatus to further execute an input determining means (40, S11). The operation panel displaying means displays the operation panel when the input determining means determines that there is an input (“YES” in a step S11).
According to the eighth exemplary embodiment, in a case that the input determining means determines that there is an input, the operation panel is displayed, so that when there is a possibility of actually making a reproduction operation, the operation panel can be displayed.
A ninth exemplary embodiment is dependent on the eighth exemplary embodiment, wherein the operating portion is a pointing device, and the input determining means determines a presence or absence of an input from the pointing device.
In the ninth exemplary embodiment, the operating portion is a pointing device, for example. Accordingly, the input determining means determines a presence or absence of an input from the pointing device. More specifically, it is determined whether or not a position on the screen is instructed by the pointing device.
In the ninth exemplary embodiment, use of the pointing device makes the operation easy.
A tenth exemplary embodiment is dependent on the ninth exemplary embodiment, and the video content includes screen button information including at least display timing of a screen button to be displayed, and the operation instruction requesting means includes an instruction request outputting means for displaying the screen button according to the display timing included in the screen button information, the instruction request outputting means requests an input from the operating portion by displaying the screen button, and the operation instruction determining means determines whether or not an input from the operating portion is requested depending on whether or not the screen button is displayed according to the display timing included in the screen button information. The video reproduction controlling program causes the computer to further function as a pointing instruction determining means for determining whether or not the screen button is instructed by the pointing device according to the screen button information in a case that the input determining means determines that there is an input form the pointing device.
In the tenth exemplary embodiment, the video content includes screen button information including at least display timing of a screen button (310) to be displayed. An instruction request outputting means (40, S3) of the operation instruction requesting means displays the screen button according to the display timing included in the screen button information. Thus, by displaying the screen button by the instruction request outputting means, an input from the operating portion is requested. Accordingly, the operation instruction determining means determines whether or not an input from the operating portion is requested depending on whether or not the screen button is displayed according to the display timing included in the screen button information. The video reproduction controlling program causes the computer to further function as a pointing instruction determining means (40, S23, S49). The pointing instruction determining means determines whether or not the screen button is instructed by the pointing device according to the screen button information in a case that the input determining means determines that there is an input form the pointing device (“YES” in step S15, S27).
According to the tenth exemplary embodiment, by displaying the screen button, an input from the operating portion is requested, so that it is possible to easily inform the user of a request of an input from the operating portion.
An eleventh exemplary embodiment is dependent on the tenth exemplary embodiment, and the screen button information further includes image information and displayed coordinate information of the screen button.
In the eleventh exemplary embodiment, the screen button information further includes image information (image data, etc.) of the screen button and the displayed coordinate information (coordinate data, etc.) thereof.
According to the eleventh exemplary embodiment, the screen button information includes image information and a displayed position coordinate of the screen button, and therefore it is possible to easily display the screen button.
A twelfth exemplary embodiment is dependent on the ninth exemplary embodiment, and the input determining means includes a valid input determining means for determining whether a valid input or not in the video reproduction controlling program when there is an input from the pointing device, and the operation panel displaying means displays the operation panel in a case that the video content determining means determines that the video content is anything other than the menu, and when the valid input determining means determines to be a valid input in the video reproduction controlling program.
In the twelfth exemplary embodiment, a valid input determining means (40, S11) of the input determining means determines whether a valid input or not in the video reproduction controlling program when there is an input from the pointing device. For example, in a case that the instructed position by the pointing device is within the screen, it is determined that this is a valid input (“YES” in step S11), and in a case that the instructed position is not within the screen, it is determined that this is an invalid input (“NO” in the step S11). Accordingly, the operation panel displaying means displays the operation panel in a case that the video content is anything other than the menu, and the input is a valid input.
According to the twelfth exemplary embodiment, it is possible to display the operation panel only when a need arises such as a case that an input by the pointing device is valid.
A thirteenth exemplary embodiment is dependent on the first exemplary embodiment or the fifth exemplary embodiment, the video content reproducing means reproduces a video content stored in an optical disk.
In the thirteenth exemplary embodiment, the video content reproducing means reproduces a video content stored in an optical disk like a DVD, for example. It should be noted that a video content downloaded or fetched from another external memory may be reproduced.
According to the thirteenth exemplary embodiment, since the video content stored in the optical disk is reproduced, existing disk devices can be employed, thereby possibly reducing development cost.
A fourteenth exemplary embodiment is dependent on the first exemplary embodiment, and the video content includes screen button information including at least display timing of a screen button to be displayed, the operation instruction requesting means includes an instruction request outputting means for displaying the screen button according to the display timing included in the screen button information, and the instruction request outputting means requests an input from the operating portion by displaying the screen button, the operation instruction determining means determines whether or not an input from the operating portion is requested depending on whether or not the screen button is displayed according to the display timing included in the screen button information.
In the fourteenth exemplary embodiment, the video content includes screen button information including at least display timing of a screen button to be displayed. Accordingly, the instruction request outputting means (40, S3) of the operation instruction requesting means displays the screen button according to the display timing included in the screen button information. Thus, by displaying the screen button by the instruction request outputting means, an input from the operating portion is requested. Thus, the operation instruction determining means determines whether or not an input from the operating portion is requested depending on whether or not the screen button is displayed according to the display timing included in the screen button information.
According to the fourteenth exemplary embodiment, merely according to the button information, the screen button is displayed, an input from the operating portion is requested, and so forth, making the control easy.
A fifteenth exemplary embodiment is dependent on the fourteenth exemplary embodiment, and the screen button information further includes image information and displayed coordinate information of the screen button.
In the fifteenth exemplary embodiment, the screen button information further includes image information and displayed coordinate information of the screen button. That is, the screen button is displayed by means of the image information and the displayed coordinates, and the presence or absence of the operation of the screen button is determined on the basis of the displayed coordinates.
According to the fifteenth exemplary embodiment, according to the screen button information, the button image is displayed, the presence or absence of an operation of the button is determined, and so forth. Thus, it is possible to perform a display control and determination processing as to the presence or absence of the operation by easy coordinates calculation.
A sixteenth exemplary embodiment is a video reproduction controlling apparatus which has an operating portion and reproduces a video content, and the video reproduction controlling apparatus comprises a video content reproducing means, an operation instruction requesting means, an operation instruction determining means, and an operation panel displaying means. The video content reproducing means reproduces a video content. The operation instruction requesting means requests an input from the operating portion at predetermined timing according to the reproduction by the video content reproducing means. The operation instruction determining means determines whether or not the operation instruction requesting means requests an input from the operating portion. The operation panel displaying means displays an operation panel for making a reproduction operation of at least the video content when the operation instruction determining means determines that an input from the operating portion is not requested.
In also the sixteenth exemplary embodiment, similar to the first exemplary embodiment, it is possible to improve operability.
A seventeenth exemplary embodiment is a video reproduction controlling apparatus which has an operating portion and reproduces a video content, and the video reproduction controlling apparatus comprises a video content reproducing means, a video content determining means, and an operation panel displaying means. The video content reproducing means reproduces a video content. The video content determining means determines whether or not the video content to be reproduced by the video content reproducing means is anything other than a menu in the video content. The operation panel displaying means displays an operation panel to make a reproduction operation of at least the video content in a case that the video content determining means determines that the video content is anything other than the menu.
In also the seventeenth exemplary embodiment, similar to the fifth exemplary embodiment, it is possible to improve the operability.
An eighteenth exemplary embodiment is a video reproduction controlling method of a video reproduction controlling apparatus which has an operating portion and reproduces a video content, and includes following steps of: (a) reproducing the video content, (b) requesting an input from the operating portion at predetermined timing according to the reproduction by the step (a), (c) determining whether or not the step (b) requests an input from the operating portion, and (d) displaying an operation panel for making a reproduction operation of at least the video content in a case that the step (c) determines that an input from the operating portion is not required.
In also the eighteenth exemplary embodiment, similar to the first exemplary embodiment, it is possible to improve the operability.
A nineteenth exemplary embodiment is a video reproduction controlling method of a video reproduction controlling apparatus which has an operating portion and reproduces a video content, and includes following steps of: (a) reproducing the video content, (b) determining whether or not the video content to be reproduced by the step (a) is anything other than a menu in the video content, and (c) displaying an operation panel for making a reproduction operation of at least the video content in a case that the step (b) determines that the video content is anything other than the menu.
In also the nineteenth exemplary embodiment, similar to the fifth exemplary embodiment, it is possible to improve the operability.
The above described features, aspects and advantages of the certain exemplary embodiments will become more apparent from the following detailed description of when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.